Generally, when most users sit on toilets and have bowel movements, they bend their upper bodies forwards and place the arms on the legs.
However, such a posture makes the users develop bad habits, in other words, assume bad posture unconsciously in daily life. Furthermore, such a posture has a bad influence on bowel evacuation.
Furthermore, in the case where the users strain to evacuate their bowels in the above posture, there is a problem in that blood pressure is increased, thus negatively affecting the body.
Recently, the number of constipated persons has markedly increased attributable to excessive stress and attempts to lose weight. In the case of such constipated persons, due to anxiety when having bowel movements, it becomes still more difficult to have smooth bowel movements.
In particular, if there were a separate apparatus which enabled people to conduct other routine work for the several minutes for which the persons have bowel movements, it would be a great help to people with busy lives.
To achieve this purpose and overcome the above-mentioned problems, an upper body support board for toilets was proposed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 390267 (application date: Apr. 14, 2005, registration date: Jul. 11, 2007), which was filed by the applicant of the present invention. The conventional upper body support board includes a support board to support the arms of a user thereon, a support rod, which is coupled to the support board to support the support board, and a mounting rod, into which the support rod is inserted so as to be rotatable relative to the mounting rod within a predetermined angular range, and which is installed in a lavatory to position the support board and the support rod at a predetermined position in the lavatory.
In the case of the upper body support board disclosed by the applicant of the present invention, samples have already been developed, and the commercialization thereof has been conducted. Furthermore, there was a very positive response. Particularly, the upper body support board evoked a good response from the old and the weak. However, in the case of the conventional upper body support board, the support board is relatively heavy, so that it is difficult for the old or the weak to lift or push the support board. Furthermore, there is a disadvantage in that, in the winter, when a user places his/her arms on the upper body support board, the user may feel a chill due to the cooled support board. Therefore, a solution to these problems is required.